Listen To Your Heart : Tragic Love Story (One-Shot)
by AvatarGirl8
Summary: Sorry for the categories, I had to pick them. So this is about two people that get into a fight. And some thing tragic happens at the end. sorry if summary sucks. But please read! R&R I don't own the song! Rated T for language.


**Hi! so this is my first story so, please read! I'm sorry if this affects someone in a bad way but, i like the tragedy love stories, Sorry. The song is by DHT not mine! I don't own anything except for the plot. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Listen To Your Heart_**

_"GIANNA! COME BACK!" _ The dirty-blonde boy yelled to his wife, who has been married to for one year. Today was their anniversary. And, it was ruined by a heated fight between them.

They were supposed to spend a nice dinner at home, and just be together for the rest of the night. Be in each other's arms is their favorite pastime. But, it all turned up-side down by one stupid and idiotic phone call.

They were about to sit down for dinner and enjoy each other's company, then Gianna's phone rang (the wife). She was getting the dinner ready so, she asked her husband to answer it. _What a mistake._ It was their best friend, Sam Fisher. He was a good friend of them; always there for them, it was that way ever since freshman year in High School. He was drunk, by the way his voice slurred with every word he said. He was asking for Gianna, but Jake said she was busy. So, Sam told him to leave a message for her. He _wanted_ her. He said he'd always loved her, from when they meet till' now. He said he was sorry for when they broke up, and wants to get back together. _I never knew they went out! When!? _Jake wondered angrily in his mind. He hung up the phone forcefully and threw it across the room, letting it collide with the wall.

"Jake! Why did you throw my phone?! Dude, I need that for work-" Gianna yelled turning away from the dinner she was cooking, but was interrupted by her angered husband. "Why didn't you tell me you went out with Sam?!" Jake demanded an answer. Gianna looked shocked at first, and then her eyes softened. "I didn't tell you because; I didn't want our relationship to be weird when we started to be together. I didn't tell because I didn't want you two fighting." She explained. "Well, you could've told me! I'm your husband! You can trust me. I guess you don't trust me." He bellowed. A fuse broke in Gianna's mind snapped. "I never said I didn't trust you! I do! When did I ever say I didn't? And I don't know why you're freaking out by this, this was in sophomore year. I think you're being ridiculous!" she yelled. "Well, I don't! I thought we would tell everything to each other, huh? I thought we promised that?" he yelled. "Jake Matthews, I do say everything to you. I told you all my secrets and lies, even when it hurts to say them. You could have just ended the call, put the phone down, then just ask! Not getting all pissed for something that happened in sophomore year!" "It doesn't fucking matter! You're supposed to tell me everything as my wife, for Pete's sake," Jake walked in front of his wife, "You know what I just realized? I just thought that why did we get married if we are going to fight?" He folded his arms. _Why did we get married? WHAT?! I can't believe he just said that! _Gianna had tears already at the edge of her bottom eye lid. "'Why did we get married?' Are you not thinking about the love we share? The promises we made? What about how we make each other feel? Huh?! Did that just go out of your mind! ," tears finally broke the dam in her eyes, fresh tears leaked out of them, "Or it's that you don't…..love me anymore" she choked back a sob. Jake's eyes softened from the sight of her tears. But he was still pissed. "I didn't say that, I just want us to be truthful to each other! I just don't understand what to do with you anymore!" he yelled at the ceiling. But as soon as those words left his mouth he regretted them, but he didn't say anything.

Gianna's childhood wasn't great, so people would tease, yell, shout, hit; they did everything they could to make her feels like nothing. When working with a group they'd always say, "I don't know what we could do with you anymore!" So the words that had left Jake's mouth hurt her. Down to her core.

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye._

Gianna just let the tears run freely now, as she looked up into Jake's eyes. "I-I….I'm sorry if that's what you feel about me. It's all my fault. But, Jake, you just broken one promise that we said we always keep," Gianna looked down, choking back another sob, "Is that we would always be there for when we need it. Physically and emotionally. I see that you are here, but, I don't see you heart anymore." She finally went into hysterics. Choking back sobs after another. Gianna ran. She didn't know where, but she just had to get away. She ran out the door and into the streets. Jake ran after her but, he just to slow for her speed.

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams._

_"Gianna! Gianna! Come Back! I didn't mean it!" He repeated over and over._

_He truly meant it._

She was hurt. She didn't feel wanted. And that wasn't the best feeling that you could feel. Her vision was blurry and she was running out of breath but, she had to keep running. He was still following her.

Jake is finally at least a block away from her, so he could see her from a good angle.

She wasn't thinking, running into the streets, late at night. _Idiot. _She slowed down, but she should've kept running. "GIANNA! LOOK OU-"

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye._

_Screeeeeeeechh. Bump. _A drunk driver hit her down, and kept driving on.

She lay on. the road, feeling worse than ever before. Red was starting to color the black road. Jake ran as fast as he could after he just saw his love be run over by a car. "GIANNA!" he fell on his knees next to her, immediately hold her in his arms. She was bad. A long, deep, bloody gash runs across her stomach. Some blood pouring from her skull. And blood already pouring out from her pale mouth. Tears start pouring from his eyes. Gianna has her eyes half-open. She isn't breathing right. They are labored. "Gianna, it's ok. I'll call 911 and then they'll fix you up. Stay awake! Please. " he pleaded. She just stared blankly to his eyes. "I'm sorry, it's all my fault. I-I shouldn't have ran out." "No No. It's no one's fault. Don't say that" his tears falling on her chest. "I love you, Jake. And can you do one thing for me?" he said with a small smile. "I love you, too. And I'll do anything." He held her hand. "Kiss me" she said more like a statement. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Nothing passionately, just meaningful. He pulled away. "and you didn't break the promise. You are here now, all of you" Gianna said weakly and the let out her last breath; eyes still half opened.

_She was gone._

_I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye._


End file.
